


Goldie & The Three

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Assault, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Summary: You get lost in the woods. >:)Warnings: 18+, smut, dark themes, non-consensual & dubious consent sex. Proceed with caution.A/N: Thank you @titty-teetee for beta’ing this smutty story lol I love you <33
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Black Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Black Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor Odinson/Black Reader, Thor/Reader, thor Odinson/reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	Goldie & The Three

_You took a deep breath before faltering through the shrubs. Thin spindling sapling limbs slapped across the skin of your numb face, snagging the threads of your bright golden sweater too. The confusion clouding your memory of the surroundings had long dispersed, panic had settled in. For now you were truly lost._

* * *

A reasonably sunny day had seemingly turned bitterly cold in the time you had wandered off the trail. _Was a deer really that important?_ You wouldn’t call yourself a natural wildlife expert, but the doe was soft, beautiful and caught your attention right away. Trailing her tender footfalls, the yellow rays evaporated before your very eyes as you became more disoriented. 

And here you were, wherever here was with gray clouds hanging heavy over head inviting the descending fog to join you in your search for sanctuary. Time rolled on around you turning once pale shadows to pitch black shards in every direction you looked. Finally you slunk down the side of a tree, wrapped your arms around yourself and tilted your head against the bark. You yearned for the heat of the summer.

Would you die out here? Perish at the end of your own ignorance and only be found years from now? _If_ you were found. 

Stomach grumbling wasn’t the worst of the need now. Thirsty, you were so damn desperate for something to drink. Snapping twigs here and there had your eyes darting into the darkness. This forest had come to life by the time the sun had set and behind you sounds of rummaging within the leaves had you crawling around the tree to see. 

You squinted and strained your eyes into the shadows making out four thin legs and a furry body. _The doe_. You blinked several more times hoping that with each blink what you were seeing passed the deer wasn’t a figment of your imagination.

Pinpoints of light really, almost beyond what your vision was capable of you saw golden blurry orbs. The trees, cold, fog closed in around you. Hope focused you, pure will pulled from the ground. You half walked, ran toward the lights. It didn’t matter that as you grew near the forest became thicker, with taller older trees and vines. You ran right from the forest, crossed a small patch of dense crunchy grass and fell onto the porch.

Your mouth dry, cracking you attempted to yell, “Help!” but you croaked. 

Smoke, it smelled like the promise of a warm fire. No one came to your aide. Once again you shuffled to a stand, walked to the first window and tried to see in. A living space was your first indication that the cabin was a live too and inviting you in from the cold shivering up your back. 

Whoever lived here, certainly they would be hospitable as to let a stranger seek shelter. You approached to the door, pulled down on the slender handle and walked in. 

Pushing the door closed behind you the smell of cooked meats, bread maybe had you sniffing the air. Winding past couches in front of a roaring fire you let your nose lead you to the small kitchen. 

On the single empty counter laid a plate and upon it something strange to you. The cooked dough was cracked open a bit to what looked like a small roasted bird within. You kept searching and on the other side of the kitchen was a pile of candy bars. Immediately you dove toward them, grabbed one, tore it open and bit off a large chunk. Still chewing, nearly drooling over the sweet confection melting into your mouth you saw the stove. You dropped the wrapper to the floor and walked toward the fragrance. Lifting the big heavy lid revealed a meal for kings, a thick steak flanked by sliced cheesy potatoes. 

You only took one second to promise to pay this person back. Grabbing the plate you walked to the fridge. Balancing the warm plate in one hand you yanked out a tall container. Carefully you walk back toward the sitting area. At first you take the nearest seat, a stool against the wall with a small table in front of it. On the table there was a case already open with knives all in it. You take one, a small thin blade fit for cutting meat. But the seat is hard, no better really than sitting on the forest floor. So you pick up all your things you have acquired and moved closer to the fire. A rickety coffee table covered in papers stood between a plain chair and a large cushioned one. So you sat on the plain chair, hoping you wouldn’t sink but leaning in under the arm was a large metal disk. Besides it was too firm and jolted the tender muscles in your back as you tried to bite a hunk out of your new steak. Again, you stood and walked to the only other seat in the room, a big burly arm chair on the other side of the table.

_Perfect._

You slammed into the food hand over a fist shoving it into your mouth. In between chewing you sipped on the cold milk from the container. And with the last bit of potatoes you finally realize that the papers on the table are maps. 

Though maps, or to wherever they led, did not matter so much. Exhausted you were so tired now that you could barely keep your eyes open. From the warm, soft chair your eyes drifted to the hall to your right. You got up and wander down the short darkened corridor. The first door on the right, you crack it open and smell incense it doesn’t seem fitting for sleep so you shut the door. Directly across, to the left you open this one too but it feels cold immediately. There was one more door at the end. As soon as you enter it, you see that there are no odd odors, nor was it frigid, _it was just right_. And you sat on the bed casually observed that there were more sheathed knives near the bed stand. What did that matter? The bed wrapped around your sore body, carrying you away on the feeling of floating and beaconing you lay down your burdens upon it. And you slept.

  
Steve stepped closer to the bed. “Look at her sweater, the fabric. Same as we found.” 

“Goldie.” sneered Bucky. 

Thor stood tall at the end of the bed. “She drank my milk,”

“Well she’s wallowing in my bed,” Bucky butt in. 

“How can we ignore such a prize, when it wanders into our space so freely?” added Thor.

Whatever was happening, it was occurring fast, flaring up your ragged out anxiety, and setting fire to your sense of safety. You awoke to being grabbed up, fully naked and held down with a tongue lapping at your cunt until you were slick and wet. Rough hands kneaded the flesh of your breasts. Dips in the bed to your left and right gave way to the image of men, putting their weight into your arms and slapping at your face.

“Who’s this now?” asked Steve and popped you teasingly across the face. The searing sting drew out a yell, mousy, shocked and they laughed at you from above.

“A thief,” announced Bucky and pinched your nipple hard with his metal fingers.

The man between your legs, leaned forward pushed your knees into the mattress straining your tendons to their limits.

“Please!” you shrieked.

A metal hand slammed over your mouth while another stranger's hand continued to rub at your breast. It scratched across your skin to your arms, suddenly the tall bearded blond man at your left was on the bed, drawing your hands above your head. Laying you out, stretching your body he forced you to hold his cock as he rubbed back and forth. 

“I think I deserve a little pay back, it’s my bed after all. Wouldn’t you say?” chuckled Bucky as he moved between your legs, replacing the lapping sensation there. 

“Alright,” said Thor. 

You were pulled apart, your folds wrapped around the length of him with a pained yelp.

“ --but I call second,” added Thor. 

He lasted long, far longer than any man you had been with yet. Jabbing and poking repeatedly into you, he would keep you there by holding your hips and steadily taking from you. While you frozen, the man above continued to pleasure himself with your hand. Willing you to tighten the grip and slapping you in the face when you didn’t listen. And the blond long haired man, his warm fingers crawled over your skin back to your cunt. He swirled over your clit for what seemed forever. 

“Ya keep doing that,” huffed Bucky. “She’s getting slippery finally.”

He was wide, it hurt but you fight against the feeling building. “She likes it,” whispered Thor. His head dipped in near you, for a moment his lips hovered over yours. 

“Please stop…” 

He shook his head, stuck out his tongue and began to lick across your chin up to your mouth. 

“I can feel it,” said Bucky between breaths. 

You rolled your head away from Thor just as the climax hit your groin. “She’s cumming all over me,”

Barely restrained, Steve panting from above, “Move out of the way Thor.” 

At that moment of claiming the forced high of pleasure you felt something hot splash over your face. Your head rocked back and forth upon the mattress in an attempt to escape more but a hand jutted out snatched your jaw, forcing your mouth open. Another lash of thick wet ropes landed across your face and mouth. 

Your body rocked harder, faster the man inside of you holds your hips in a bruising grip. Roaring and pumping quicker you felt him cum inside of you. 

There was no down time. No opportunity to plead your case. The man, Thor, holding your jaw flipped you over, pushed your face into the sheets and pulled your ass up to meet his hips. Effortlessly he slid into you feeling just as wide but his skin was cooler somehow. It didn’t matter because he stretched you anyway to the point of burning the faster he thumped. 

The man at your head, Steve, was still there, holding you down as Thor re-positioned by standing. Squatting over you like a wild animal, he tugged at your hips, entered you quick, and kept you there so he could ride you as deep as possible. 

Your yelping falls on deaf ears. Your pleads dampen down the moment Thor begins to rock you with the force of his strength. And soon Steve parts ways to give his spot to Bucky. He slipped your head from the mattress, he pushed the head of his cock to your unwilling mouth. You can smell his cum and yourself all over him. With fists, and pure adrenalin you fight back with punches, try to fall to the mattress too. But they are stronger and hold you fiercely to their wants. Steve grabbed your arms, folded them behind you giving you little choice but to open your mouth and accept the offering. 

“It’s a losing fight sweetheart,” Steve says. 

You gag right off the first time his thick head passes into your esophagus. Bobbing up and down, Bucky keeps your head working him. Thighs shaking near your shoulders he hissed and moaned ungodly loud as you felt him spurt into your throat. 

Thor wasn’t any easier to handle than Bucky, he had to be longer than you thought because every time he pushed in, you wondered if he was hitting your stomach. Bucky stayed in your mouth, the bits you refused to swallow drained around the edges of your lips as he watched Thor pleasure himself with your body. 

“Good she’s already lubed up for me,”

You weren’t even aware of the change until it happened. Steve was behind you now, hard hands with even more strength behind them pushed into the small of your back. Straining your hips joints by spreading lower and lower to the bed he pulled your hips up to his. Bucky slipped from your mouth at the same time Steve made you take him all the way. 

He was faster, brutal to the point of causing you to shout in hysterical fits of pain. Your voice was quickly silenced by Thor. He slid his hips, his cock into your face, slapping you with the wet skin before forcing you to take him whole. And any fight was absolutely taken away by Bucky who held your arms crossed over your back. 

“Look at this girl,” laughed Bucky. “Takin’ it like a champ!”

“That’s it!” hissed Thor as he rolled his hips to meet the hold he had on your head. “Relax that jaw and do what you were made to do.”

You had no clue how long Steve was inside. Time as you knew it slipped passed you with every thrust from Thor’s cock. Hands numb Bucky kept you there, squeezing your breasts ever so often and slapping at your face. You only knew when one of them came, like now Steve grabbed your ass. With each cheek clutched in his large hands he leaned into you as deep as possible and finished.

They, one by one, left the bed. You laid there spent, worn and frazzled from head to toe. Thoughts of escape provided little comfort and you only hoped that whatever came next wouldn’t be so hard. 

Someone grabbed your ankles, your body slid across the sheets bunching them up underneath you until you fumbled over them. Your knees hit the floor, though weak you still tried to stand only to be pushed back down. From across the bed Bucky grabbed your arms and stretched you as far as he could. 

A finger muddled with the messy wetness at your pussy, slowly stroking around your slit and dragging the slick up to your asshole. 

“No.” you said in a desperate whisper. “No, don’t!”

Whoever it was, poked at the hole with a thick wet finger. You jerked your ass left and right, pivoted your hips down to stop them but it didn’t work. Tightening the muscles of your cheeks Thor penetrated you anyway. 

You screamed so loud that the man across the bed simply made a pathetic ‘ _oh! no_ ’ face at your expense. 

“That’s the spirit!” called Thor and leaned over your body, wrapped both of his arms around your neck. “Keep fighting dove,” he whispered into your ear.

Despite the pitch in your desperate murmurs, Thor goes slow, at first. But within minutes he dissolved into pounding you, slapping his skin against yours as you fought the tears welling up. Stretching and burning you all the way through his balls slap against your pussy turning your guttural sobs into whimpers. 

Bucky’s fingers both metal and flesh thread into yours as he pulls on you. 

“I want her cunt again,” said Bucky, who now was jerking on your arms to pull you on to the bed. 

Thor grunted, and grabbed for your arms too. You weren’t aware of what they had planned only that now, Thor held your arms tucked in near your body. He forced you to stand, still thrusting into your ass to the point you were now on your tippy toes to get away from him. Bucky crawled across the bed, slid under you as Thor continued to pummel you. 

Thor pushed you forward on top of Bucky, straddling his legs and within moments he too was buried within your body. Hushed shouting, too overcome by the intrusion, suddenly turned to gasping as he stretched your pussy with his length.

A shadow, Steve, dipped the bed to your side. He grew closer, with a sharp hand at the back of your head he yanked your gaping mouth toward his cock. Filling your mouth with him he joined the seesaw motion of the other two men. All three, moaning and grunting to meet your choked weeping. And worse, it no longer mattered how long they go because your perceived notions of time are now dotted with the frequency of pain.

Steve pulled himself from your slippery swollen lips. “I need to cum in her ass,” he said with a breathy snarl.

Knee next to knee he shuffled down to your ass as Thor popped out. You brace yourself for him. He was worse than the rest so you ball the sheets up in your hand. Holding your hips tight with every jerk of your body from below Steve forced his way in. And once again, he hammered into you like he had done with your pussy. 

“She’s drying up,” he complained. 

Thor, still close, steadily stroking his length moved in closer to Steve’s side. With one hand he groped your breast so tightly it pinched and pained down your side. 

“Look..” Thor rasped and kept pumping his cock. “-how far you’re stretching her..”

Bucky reached up along the curve of your hips, his hands held both sides and spread your ass apart. 

Thor choked out a grunt,“Dammit.”

Hot and moist, down the crack of your ass he spurted on you. His moans carried throughout the room as he continued to cum over your hole being jack-hammered by Steve. Slicker now, it seeped down further still to where Bucky was still steadily filling up your pussy. Propriety be damned, Steve kept going even though Thor was quickly working to get another orgasm off at his side. 

Bucky’s hands were drawn back to your arms. You were trying to get away in another pathetic attempt to crawl away. He wrestled them back forcing you to fall to his shoulder. Thumping harder, he felt more rigid inside too. You heard his orgasm before you felt it. Bubbling up in his chest at first as a moan until he stilled inside of you and leaked his seed from around the seal. 

Steve wasn’t far behind. Thor blew off another round ensuring Steve’s passage was possible. Steve held you to him, emptied what was left of his carnal desire inside of you. 

Afterwards, you were left there on the bed. Naked and shivering with little hope of escape you pulled the sheet over parts of your body. You didn’t dare set eyes on the three men still idling standing near.

The tall man approached your vision, he knelt down eye level while stroking his bushy beard. 

“I think we’ll keep you.” said Steve, he looked over you toward his companions with a dark smile creasing his lips. “Goldie fits us just right,”


End file.
